Trailers and tow dollies typically include two or more conventional fenders that have a substantially convex or square cornered shape. Objects, for example, an automobile, that fit between the fenders can only be a limited width and still fit thereon. An automobile typically has a convex side profile. A light housing mounted on the fender or the top inner corner of a conventional fender come into the closest proximity with the side of the automobile. If the automobile exceeds the maximum allowable width between the light housings mounted on the fenders it cannot fit onto the trailer or tow dolly, and therefore must be placed on a wider trailer or tow dolly to be towed. However, wider trailers or tow dollies are larger, heavier and more expensive. Also, a wider trailer or tow dolly may not be available if the overall width of the first trailer or tow dolly was already the maximum allowable by law.
While trailers typically carry the entire weight of a vehicle-in-tow by supporting both axles away from contact with the road surface, tow dollies support only one axle, leaving the tires of the second axle in contact with the road surface whereby the tow dolly does not carry the portion of vehicle weight apportioned to that axle. These tow dollies include a platform mounted on an axle on which the front (or rear) wheels of a vehicle to be towed are mounted. A pair of loading ramps extend from the platform for driving the front (or rear) wheels of the vehicle onto the platform. The tongue of the tow dolly extends forwardly of the axle and the platform to the towing vehicle. The towing vehicle and tow dolly are typically connected via a hitchball coupler. When a vehicle is loaded on the tow dolly, the platform is constructed such that the axle of the vehicle is located forward of the axle of the tow dolly, relative to the forward towing direction. This transfers a portion of the weight of the vehicle to be towed, with the axle acting as a fulcrum, and a resulting downward force component acting through the hitchball coupler. Such force is desirable and can beneficially affect handling of the towing vehicle/vehicle-in-tow combination.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1–2, tow dollies, which support only one axle of a vehicle-in-tow, have a great need of clearance between the body of the vehicle-in-tow and the tow dolly fender/light housing, because of lateral angular movement of the vehicle-in-tow (and the platform to which it is affixed) that is typical during turning maneuvers. This movement swings the vehicle-in-tow into closer proximity to the tow dolly fender and light housing. FIG. 1 shows a top plan view of a typical tow dolly 1 having two fenders 2, two ramps 3, an axle 4, a tongue 5 and a platform 6 extending between the fenders 2. During a turning maneuver, as shown in FIG. 2, the platform 6 and the vehicle-in-tow (not shown, however, the ovals on the platform 6 represent tire placement) thereon pivot. This causes the body of the vehicle to come into closer proximity or contact with the fender.
A long felt need exists for a fender design that increases the width of the load able to be carried thereon without increasing the overall width of the trailer or tow dolly. A further need exists for a tow dolly wherein an increased portion of the weight of the vehicle to be towed is distributed to the hitchball coupler, and, therefore, the towing vehicle for improved handling.